The Book
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Vegeta finds a book... an embarassing book.


The Book

"This can't get any worse! Why in the hell did the woman have to leave me with the brat, Kakarot, and his brats?" Vegeta thought, before sighing.

Goku heard Vegeta sigh. "Is something wrong, Vegeta?"

"No everything's perfect, Kakarot! I just love being stuck here with you and the brats!" Vegeta replied sarcastically.

Goku turned his attention to the boys. The toddlers (Goten and Trunks) were playing and Gohan was watching TV.

After alittle while of playing the toddlers got bored.

"Papa, can you and Mr.Kakawot read us a story?" Trunks pulled on his father's leg.

Goku had a confused look on his face. "Did he just called me Kakarot?"

The Saiyajin no Ouji smirked. "I thought the brat should call you by your real name!"

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Can't Kakarot's oldest brat read to you?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks and Goten shook their heads. "No, we want YOU to read to us!"

"Well I'm busy!"

"I'll tell mama!"

"Damn, just what I need! The woman yelling at me for not reading to the brat!" Vegeta thought before answering. "Fine!"

The boys faces lit up. "Yippee!"

Vegeta got up and walked over to the book shelf, followed by Goku.

"Why are you here, Kakarot? It's not like you can read!"

Goku had a hurt expression on his face, which made Vegeta smirk.

Vegeta scanned through the books.

"What the hell is this!" Vegeta mentally asked himself. "The Human Body, The Cycle Called the Period, The Guide to Safe Sex, The Birds and the Bees! Why the hell does the woman have these books?"

Goku, who was also looking through the books, had a confused expression on his face. "What's a period?"

"It's none of your concern, Kakarot! Oh wait, it might be..."

The confused stayed on Goku's face.

Vegeta continued scanning through the books, looking for an appropriate one to read the kids.

A certain book caught his attention. "How to Make Your Man a Better Lover!" Vegeta went over the title in his head. " What, am I not good enough in bed for the woman? That's not what she said last night..."

Goku noticed the book that was capturing Vegeta's attention and grabbed it.

"What's wrong, not good enough for Bulma?" Goku chuckled, rather uncharacteristically.

Vegeta slighly blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm more than the woman can handle!"

"Oh, that's why she has this book, right?"

"It must be from when she was dating that baka Yamcha!"

"Then why does she still have it?"

Vegeta didn't know what to say, he didn't know why Bulma had it either.

Goku continued to laugh at the princes expense.

Vegeta ignored Goku, grabbed a child-friendly book, and went back over to the kids.

Later that night:

Bulma returned home and Goku and his family left.

"So being stuck with Son-kun and the boys wasn't that bad, was it?" Bulma asked her husband.

Vegeta thought back about how Goku was bugging him about that book up until she got back. "It was hell, woman!"

"Oh come on! It couldn't have been that bad!"

"It was!"

"Trunks told me that you read him and Goten a story."

"Hmph, I didn't really have a choice!"

Bulma moved closer to Vegeta. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." she whispered in his ear.

Vegeta smirked and the two proceeded upstairs.

Once upstairs...well you can guess!

"Vegeta, that was wonderful." Bulma snuggled up to her husband.

"Sure, that's why you have that book!" Vegeta thought, pulling away from Bulma.

"Huh, Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma was too tired to argue and went to sleep.

"Maybe the already made me a better lover, but how? What did that book tell her to do? Is it some kind of witchcraft? I gotta find out!" Vegeta thought, before falling asleep himself.

The next morning:

"Bye Vegeta!" Bulma waved before leaving the house.

As soon as Bulma was a safe distance from Capsule Corp Vegeta went over to the bookcase to grab that book.

Once he got the book he sat on the couch and started to read it.

Less then a page into the book Capsule Corps door opened to reveal Bulma.

"I forgot my report!"

Vegeta quickly tried to hide the book from Bulma sight. Keyword being 'tried'.

"What's that?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Nothing woman!"

"Come on, what is it?"

"I told you it's nothing!"

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and grabbed the book.

A/N: This is set a couple years after the Cell Games and Goku is still alive.

Bulma started laughing when she saw which book her husband had.

"Why are you laughing, woman!" Vegeta demanded.

"'Cause you're reading a book called 'How to Make Your Man a Better Lover'! Vegeta, did you find someboby else?" she teased.

Vegeta blushed. "I wanted to see what kind of witchcraft it was and how you were using it against me!"

It took Bulma a minute to fully process Vegeta's little 'theory'. "What do you mean using it againat you? Do you think..?" Bulma started laughing again.

"What?"

"Do you actually think I need this book for you?"

Vegeta slightly nodded with embarassment.

"No, you baka! I'm keeping here for Chi Chi so Goku doesn't find it!"

"What Kakarot?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, but I need to go! I'm already running late!"

Once Bulma got her report, she left.

Vegeta, who was still holding the book looked at it and laughed. "I can't wait to tell Kakarot that his harpy needs this book for him.

With that Vegeta took off towards the house of his rival.

The End

A/N: Meh, just something random... Not my best work, but what can ya say?

Please review, tell me what you thought. :)


End file.
